Street Food
by kentangoreng
Summary: Jihoon tidak akan pernah menyesali ajakan Woojin makan odeng siang itu. 2Park [Woojin. P x Jihoon. P] Fluff inside


Street Food

" _Jihoon tidak akan pernah menyesali ajakan Woojin makan odeng siang itu_."

Wanna One fict. 2Park [Woojin. P x Jihoon. P] Romance FLUFFYY Comedy

Isi rada ga nyambung sama judul

xxx

Hari begitu dingin ketika Jihoon keluar gedung, hingga ia harus mengeratkan kembali mantel setebal bulu beruangnya. Beruntung semua mata kuliahnya sudah habis saat ini, bahkan ini sebenarnya masih pukul satu siang dan ia bisa segera pulang ke rumahnya lalu bergelung dibawah selimut. Membayangkannya membuat Jihoon mendesah senang dengan kepulan asap keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia melambai pada beberapa orang yang menyapanya, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke halaman luas gedung fakultasnya. Menyembunyikan telapak tanganmu di saku mantel adalah pilihan terbaik ketika kau lupa mengenakan sarung tangan di hari yang dingin. Bisa-bisa Jihoon hipotermia jika tidak cepat-cepat memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel.

Namun baru beberapa anak tangga ia turuni, bahu kirinya di tepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang tak begitu asing baginya.

"Oh, hai Woojin."

Ya, itu Park Woojin, teman satu kelasnya di kelas bahasa. Ia ingat pria ber gingsul itu duduk disampingnya tadi pagi. Woojin tersenyum kecil saat Jihoon menoleh padanya.

"Hai." ia mengangkat tangannya, melambaikannya pelan untuk menyapa Jihoon.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Jihoon singkat.

"A-aku sedang mencarimu daritadi."

Jihoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mencariku untuk apa?"

Woojin nampak gugup, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Lebih baik melihat orang lalu lalang keluar masuk gedung fakultas daripada harus bertabrakan dengan kedua mata Jihoon, bisa-bisa ia mendadak mimisan.

"Umm… Apa… kau sibuk?" tanyanya terbata. Jihoon nampak berpikir lalu menggeleng kecil, membuat helaian halus sewarna karamel itu bergoyang lucu.

"Mungkin tidak, kenapa?"

"Uh… itu…"

"Ya?"

Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis Woojin, ia gagal menghindari tatapan semanis anak anjing itu. Tak kuasa untuk memalingkan wajah lebih lama. Serangkaian kata memenuhi rongga mulutnya, namun terasa berat untuk di keluarkan. Jadi ia hanya berdiri disana menatap kedua keping iris mata sewarna kayu pohon pinus itu.

"Woojin?" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Woojin, membuat Woojin kembali terjaga dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya?" Woojin mengerjap berkali-kali, membuatnya tampak sedikit konyol di hadapan Jihoon.

"Kau ingin berkata sesuatu?" Jihoon tertawa kecil, menciptakan desiran hangat di sekujur tubuh dingin Woojin.

"Tidak, tidak jadi."

 _Bodoh kau, Park Woojin!_ Gerutunya dalam hati, bukan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pulang duluan, sampai bertemu besok."

"Ah, iya, hati-hati."

Jihoon melambai sebelum menuruni anak tangga lagi. Namun baru saja kakinya menapak di anak tangga terakhir, sebuah teriakan yang bertuju padanya membuatnya terdiam.

"Jihoon-ah, mau makan _odeng_ denganku?"

Jihoon menoleh dan menemukan Woojin masih di tempatnya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap sebelum sebuah senyum perlahan mengembang di bibirnya.

Jihoon mengangguk cepat, "Ayo!"

Dan Woojin tidak tahu kakinya kini masih menapak di tanah atau sudah melayang di udara.

xxx

Mereka jalan berdampingan di trotoar kota Myeongdong yang ramai, Dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Jika kalian tanya kenapa, Jihoon dari tadi mengeluh kedinginan dan dengan senang hati Woojin memberikan tangannya untuk menjadi _hot pack_ dadakan. Wajah Jihoon semakin memerah saat merasakan genggaman tangan itu semakin erat.

Akhirnya mereka bersinggah di salah satu kedai makanan ringan yang cukup terkenal di kawasan Myeongdong. Mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kecil disana setelah memesan banyak porsi _odeng_ dan _ramyeon_ , juga kopi panas di masing-masing tangan mereka. Candaan ringan terlontar begitu keduanya bersatu dengan kursi kayu itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin Daehwi nekat melakukan itu? Astaga, perutku sakit." Jihoon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga merasakan perutnya sakit karena cerita konyol yang Woojin ceritakan.

"Benar, dan bodohnya Samuel mau menerimanya."

Mereka tertawa semakin keras hingga beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka, beberapa tersenyum melihat mereka begitu manis tertawa bersama hingga meneteskan air mata seperti itu.

Tawa mereka terhenti saat pesanan mereka datang. Walau kekehan kecil banyak terlontar ketika mereka makan.

Jihoon membuka tutup panci berisi _ramyeon_ panas yang ia pesan, menyumpitnya dan memakannya perlahan. Tanpa sadar meninggalkan noda di sudut bibirnya.

Woojin menatapnya gemas, lalu melayangkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap noda kuah itu.

"Hati-hati," Ujar Woojin, yang lalu menghisap ibu jarinya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengusap bibir Jihoon.

Jihoon mengerjap, lalu terkekeh kecil. Ia mengambil potongan _tteokpokki_ yang ia pesan tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Woojin.

"Cobalah, ini yang terbaik."

Woojin tersenyum lalu menerima tawaran kue beras Jihoon, ia mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pendapat Jihoon tentang kue beras itu.

Mereka kembali berfokus dengan makanan mereka, Jihoon dengan ramyeonnya dan Woojin dengan kue berasnya.

Woojin menaikkan pandangannya, menatap Jihoon yang nampak menggemaskan dengan pipi menggembung penuh dengan mie. Seperti tupai di mata Woojin, manis sekali.

"Hey, Park Jihoon."

"Ya?"

"Kau menggemaskan."

Jihoon memanas, semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi tembamnya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Jangan ngelantur, kau terlalu banyak minum _soju_."

"Tidak Jihoon, kau menggemaskan."

Jihoon mengulum senyumnya, menundukkan kepalanya malu dan mengaduk ramyeonnya.

"Ya, kau juga tampan hari ini, Woojin."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka saling bertatapan kembali, tersenyum satu sama lain. Perlahan salah satu tangan mereka bergerak, kembali menautkan jemari mereka dalam tautan erat. Ibu jari Woojin mengusap halus punggung tangan Jihoon.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Uh, memang aneh, kita baru bertemu di beberapa kelas. Tapi kau menyita perhatianku."

"Aku juga tidak yakin sejak kapan aku menyukaimu, aku tak ingat pasti."

Lalu hening, Woojin memberhentikan kalimatnya dan menunduk, memperhatikan tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Woojin-ah."

Kalimat-kalimat itu sontak membuat Woojin menengadahkan kembali kepalanya, melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Y-ya, jika kau tanya aku mau jadi pacarmu atau tidak, kau mungkin sudah tahu jawabannya."

Senyum kemenangan merekah di bibir Woojin, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang sejenak membuat Jihoon terpana.

Ia mengangkat tangan Jihoon yang digenggamnya, mengecup lama punggung tangan itu. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk Jihoon erat, membawanya masuk kedalam mantel panjangnya, tapi tidak mungkin juga ia melakukan hal itu.

Jihoon terkekeh ketika Woojin melepaskan kecupan pada punggung tangannya.

"Guanlin pasti akan marah padamu saat tahu kau memacari sepupu kesayangannya," ucap Jihoon yang mengundang gelak tawa dari keduanya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan setiap ocehannya tentang bagaimana aku harus menjaga Park Jihoon sepupu kesayangan Lai Guanlin dengan baik. Aku akan menurutinya."

Jihoon terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "Kau harus menurutinya kalau ingin mendapatkan restu darinya."

Kali ini Woojin tertawa, "Baiklah."

Kemudian mereka melewati sore hari yang dingin di apartemen Woojin. Karena sepupu sialannya itu pergi menginap di rumah Bae Jinyoung dan membawa semua kunci pintu rumah.

Hingga Jihoon kembali berpikir, ia sungguh tidak pernah tahu kalau makan odeng dan ramyeon bersama Woojin bisa senikmat itu.

Dan ia mensyukuri pilihannya untuk menerima ajakan Woojin. Karena jika tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan berada dalam pelukan hangat seorang Park Woojin saat ini.

끝

ALOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

（）

Kentang balik ke dunia ffn dengan sebongkah cerita gajelas:3

Gaada yg kangen gitu ama aku?

Ga

Kyknya lama banget ya aku ga upload something di ffn, karena aku bener-bener sibukㅠㅠ

Semoga kalian ga cape nungguin nya y :v

 **Mind To Review??**


End file.
